Jesse's Ultimate Mix
by eclaregurl
Summary: Jesse has a special plan for the girl he loves. Will she enjoy it or will she push him away? *Spoilers for second movie*


_**(A/N: My first Pitch Perfect fic! Hope you like! I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs I borrowed. They belong to their respective artists. Enjoy!)**_

As she had done since her first Barden Bellas final competition, Becca held up her fist at the end of the Bellas' set. It was a reminder to Jesse her heart was his.

Throwing his fist in the air in response, Jesse yelled over the crowd, "That's my girl!"

Jesse's best friend, Benji, yelled from beside him, "Yeah, way to go, Emily!"

Jesse watched as the girls exited the stage. "Come on, Benji!"

The pair met the group back in their tent. All of the girls were obviously excited about the response they got.

"Great job, girls," Jesse called to them.

Becca grinned and, refusing to run, walked over to him quickly. She grasped his hands smiling, "You came?"

Jesse chuckled, "We both did." Jesse side stepped to reveal Benji.

"Benji!" Emily ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Ooooohhh," the girls giggled.

Jesse chuckled, "Yea, I should say it's about time." Jesse then redirected his attention to Becca and the rest of the girls, "Benji and I are going to go back to our spots. You girls celebrate. Your flight leaves tomorrow afternoon right?" Hearing the murmurs of confirmation he continued, "Good ours is in the morning. See you all back home."

A voice called for Becca outside the tent. "I'll be back." Becca quickly kissed Jesse's cheek and ran out of the tent.

Jesse grinned at all the girls who were watching him, "Are you all ready?"

Amy spoke up, "Of course, we are ready, the question is, are you?

Jesse chuckled, "Very."

Becca skipped back in, "They want to see us all. Come on, Legacy."

Emily giggled before kissing Benji quickly and running after everyone else.

In the early afternoon of the next day, as the Bellas finished packing, the girls could not stop talking about their win that saved the Bellas.

Emily cleared her throat. She was in the corner of the room. "I know all of you have known each other for four years and have only known me for one. But I am very happy this is the year I got to be a part of."

Chloe smiled as she wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, "You will always be our Legacy. Right, girls?"

"Right!" all the girls agreed before swarming the pair in a giggling group hug.

"I love you, nerds!" Becca laughed over everyone.

Finally, after one last bit of sightseeing, and nearly ten hours on a plane, most of the Bellas ran off the plane, leaving Becca to complain as she gathered her things.

Becca was the last person out of the terminal, "Is it too much to ask for my sisters to not abandon m-" Becca didn't finish her thought because she came face to face with them all just staring at her and smiling. "Um, okay." Becca cautiously stepped forward as the girls split apart for her to go between them. She stopped when she saw all the Treblemakers, except Jesse, in front of her. "Oh, no," Becca chuckled.

The Treblemakers began slow, and after a few seconds she heard Jesse's voice. "When your looks don't work like they used to before." The boys split apart to reveal Jesse walking up between them.

Becca began to giggle.

Jesse didn't stop singing or smiling as he approached, "And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?" Jesse took Beccas hands as she grinned. "And darling I will be loving you 'till we're 70, and baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh me? I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am."

Jesse brought Becca's hand up and kissed it as the boys changed it up a bit. "I'll say will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me? How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? Baby, I don't ever plan to find out. The more I look, the more I find the reasons why you're the love of my life." Jesse paused as he positioned her hands in order to dance with her. He took a step as she followed, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Ohhh, together can never be close enough for me. Feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you, and you're beautiful. Now that the wait is over and love and has finally shown her my way. Marry me. Today and every day. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will. Mm-hmm. Say you will. Mm-hmm. Promise me you'll always be happy by my side. I promise to sing to you, when all the music dies. And marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will. Mm-hmm. Say you will. Mm-hmm. Marry me." Jesse gave her a spin as the guys made their way over to the girls each standing next to one. Benji of course went to Emily. He said a soft, "Milady" as he bowed and extended his hand to her. She giggled and rolled her eyes as she interlaced their fingers.

The guys began to sing, "Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Just say I do, Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby. Just say I do. Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby." The boys continued singing on repeat.

The group circled around them.

The girls joined in with their own song, "Love me or leave me. Make your choice but believe me I love you. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do. I can't conceal it. Don't you see? Can't you feel it? Don't you too? I do, I do, I do, I do, I do. Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past. Now I've just made it. I found you at last. So come on, now let's try it. I love you. Can't deny it. 'Cause it's true. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do."

Jesse gave Becca another spin and began to sing to her softly, "Got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night

Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night

Cause you're my flash light

You're my flash light, you're my flash light

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night

Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night

Cause you're my flash light

You're my flash light, you're my flashlight." Jesse couldn't help but smile when he saw Emily grasp Benji in excitement out of the corner of his eye.

Their friends continued singing. Jesse smiled as he finished. "Oh, Becca." He pulled her in for a kiss. When he pulled back, Jesse knelt down, "Becca, I have been in love with you since that first moment I sang to you." Jesse smiled and nodded in the direction of the humming couple next to them, Benji's arms were now wrapped around Emily's waist from behind and they were swaying together. "Becca, make me happier than my very happy best friend and roommate. Marry me, Becs?"

Becca smiled at him before looking around to all their friends. The trebelmakers and Bellas began to sing together, "Say I do, I do, I do."

Becca chuckled and looked back down to Jesse. "Of course, I'll marry you, you idiot."

Jesse grinned as Becca pulled him up by his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her back kissing her deeply. "I told you it was inevitable."

Becca pulled back as all their friends cheered, "I love you, weirdo. You are my weirdo and don't you ever forget it. Got it?"

Jesse kissed her once more, "Got it. Want to see your ring?"

"Yes!" Becca uncharacteristically squealed jumping slightly, as Jesse pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Jesse opened the box and took out the small ring and slid it on her petite finger. Becca admired it. The diamond was flawless with a silver band. On one side of the diamond the band was a B and the other was a J. The other side of the ring had what Becca first thought was interlocking squiggles. She gasped when she realized what the squiggles actually were: a treble clef with a capital B looping though it. Jesse took her hand palm up so they could both see it better. Jesse traced the B and treble clef, "Ya know, without the Barden Bellas and Treblemakers, I don't think we would be together." Jesse pulled her into a hug, his lips so close to her ear as he whispered, "I'm sorry I gave up, then. I was scared you would never trust me or let me in."

Becca tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "Don't do that to yourself. We are together now, and we are going to get married. Besides I'm glad you did. You showed me what I needed to do." She pulled back and kissed him, "I love you."

Jesse smiled, gently grasping her neck to capture her lips once more. Becca's arms wrapped around his neck. Their friends erupted into to cheers once more. Slowly, at first, Jesse began to raise his other arm, he brushed his hand against her arm and when he reached her shoulder he smiled into the kiss and threw his arm in the air.

 _ **(A/N: "The ending is always the best part!" Did you like it? Let me know! Also "Don't you forget about me" and my stories! Question: Your fave part?)**_


End file.
